Ying Hai Pan
Ying Hai Pan (b.2302-d.--) 2302 - Born in Piso Straits County Hospital Miktar. Two older sisters. His father was a Surgeon and his mother a primary school teacher. His grandparents were immigrants from Gishito. 2332 - After years of working for the Dorvik national bank, Ying Hai Pan becomes CEO of Energy based company NUCLEON and shows keen interest in Conservative politics, joining the party as a member at the end of the year. 2340 - Conservative President Vivien Watterson visits the NUCLEON plant and meets Ying Hai Pan. They discuss him joining the senate and he is convinced to join the election campaign for the northern most Constituency in Miktar near his home town. 2343 - Hai Pan resigns as CEO of NUCLEON but remains on the board of directors. He wins the Senatorship for Piso Straits north constituency, beating previous LSPD Senator Gordon Blake. 2350 - Ying Hai Pan becomes Secretary of State for Environment and Tourism in the coalition cabinet with the Natpro and Moderate Party. He releases the NUCLEAR POWER ACT 2350 which passes with a majority 183 seats to 87 seats. The act ensures that over numerous years the nation would begin to rely on Nuclear based power. It is seen as a massive success for Hai Pans first Cabinet position and becomes a figure in politics of national recognition. 2352 - President Jonah Watterson is voted out of the Presidential office and he resigns the ACPD leadership. He chooses Hai Pan to stand in as temporary leader until official elections were called. In august Goblert Hashnoun ( Deputy Leader) is chosen as leader over Hai Pan but is made Hashnouns Deputy. 2359 - Hashnoun resigns party leadership and Hai Pan is chosen as leader once more. 2361 - Hai Pan introduces the VICE-PRESIDENTIAL ACT 2361 which introduces the office of Vice-President to ensure a line of succesion. the Senate passes it 204 seats to 95 seats. This is introduced due to the recent pandemic which grips the nation, Hai Pan fears the President could fall ill leaving a political vacuum. 2362 - Election mistake means that Goblert Hashnoun, Not Ying Hai Pan is elected President even though he was killed by the Bird Flu Pandemic. Critics of hai Pan urge him to resign over the embarassment. New elections re-elct Danielle Klingsman, the people cannot take the PCPD seriously after the election boob. 2364 - Ying Hai Pan is elected President and appoints former Agricultural Secretary Leopold Levington as Vice-President. Controversy ensues as the GC claim that the VP used the pandemic to boost funds for his Pharmeceutical company MEDICARE. Hai Pan sticks by his VP. 2365 - the Union of Public Employees collapses forcing early elections. Hai Pan/Levington are re-elected. 2366 - The recent Coup in the Rutanen Reich urges President Hai Pan to hold talks with Reichskanzler Friedrich Ebert, who refuses to remove the nations withdrawal from the Artanian Alliance and he subsequently removes the Rutanen Embassy from Fairfax. 2367 - Reichskanzler Friedrich Ebert is shot in the head three times in the Reichs capital Port Nelson. President Hai Pan Warns the Kaiser that if any reason is assumed that the Kaiser was invloved in the assassination then the nation of Dorvik would act. He orders Deputy Leader of the PCPD Judith Harmen to open a debate in the Senate to deal with the crisis. -SEPTEMBER Hai Pans two flag ship acts of his Presidency pass in the senate. the DEFENCE OF THE POPULATION ACT and the REGENERATION OF THE ECONOMY ACT. 2368 - ELECTIONS. Ying Hai Pan loses the Presidency to Danielle Kingsman and addresses the nation.... "Throughout my term in office I have aimed to achieve stability and honour through the office of President. I hope I have achieved my goals and hope I am passing on a stable nation to President Klingsman and her team. I have been successful in introducing and passing two noticeable acts through the senate.The Defence of the Population Act introduced mandatory Government regulation of Defence structures throughout the nation. In passing this act we have ensured the security of our nations citizens in whatever scenario may strike us in the future. Preperation is key. The Regeneration of the Economy Act saw me as leader taking a backstep on PCPD policy that was created in 2330. however in introducing government subsidys for farmers has ensured an aid package to many of the worst hit farmers from the Pandemic crisis. Foreign events have maybe not been dealt with as they should have but i urge the new President to tackle the agenda of Axis nations threatening the stability of Artania. We must act now to ensure that we dont have to in the Future. I served 2 terms and four years in office with the great support of the PCPD, Prime minister Harton and Vice-President Levington. The VP will continue in office until Mrs. Kingsman names her new Vice-President. It has been an honour to serve you and god willing i will get the chance again. May you be safe and secure in all you do. God Bless Dorvik." Former President Ying Hai Pan, Leader of the PCPD" Category:Dorvish people